mrmenlittlemissfandomcom-20200215-history
Mr. Bump
Mr. Bump is the sixth book in the Mr. Men series by Roger Hargreaves. He represents a person who is accident prone and constantly injures themselves and destroys their environment, either by clumsiness, absentmindedness or sheer bad luck. Aside being one of the most iconic Mr. Men characters, Mr. Bump was the mascot for The Mr. Men Show as the show's humor is heavily based on slapstick. Books Mr. Bump is fairly often confused with Mr. Bounce, due to translation and interpretion confusion. While collision is a trouble for both the Mr. Men, it is sometimes seen as a manner of expression joy and Bump has had several occasions his bumping to be a fighting tactic as well. Classic Mr. Bump tries hard to get a job but is so clumsy and accident prone that none of the jobs work out... until he uses his trait to his benefit and starts working at an apple orchard where he simply walks about and bumps into trees and catch the apples that get shaken out in the process. 'The Mr. Men Show' Mr. Bump is The Mr. Men Show's mascot as most humor from the show derives from slapstick. Even though one often would feel sorry for him, Mr. Bump is quite a capable and self-caring man. Specifically in The Mr. Men Show he is shown to apply bandage when needed and is able to maneuver through his house without collision as he is more often incapable of sight and knows how to deal with that. He has a blood transfusion pole in his bedroom. Tracklist Description Mr.Men.com Accident-prone ♦ Haphazard ♦ Liability An accident waiting to happen! Poor Mr. Bump just can’t stop having accidents. If there was something for Mr. Bump to bump into, he'd bump into it all right. Did You Know? Mr. Bump goes through 300 metres of bandage a week! Ouch! Spends half his life horizontal Once had a job as a bus conductor Mrmen mrbump factfile 1.jpg Mrmen mrbump factfile 2.jpg Mrmen mrbump factfile 3.jpg 'MrMen.com' (previous) MR BUMPWeb.Archive capture 2014 A walking talking plaster. Mr Bump is unbelievably accident prone and if there is something for him to bump into, or break, he will. He never stays down for long though and always comes up smiling. Fact File #Mr Bump goes through 300 metres of bandage a week! Ouch! #Mr Bump has a sister called Little Miss Whoops, they're like two clumsy peas in a pod! #Mr Bump once bought a present for Mr Tickle, but then he bumped into a lamp post and fell on it squashing it to bits! Mrmen old mrbump factfile 1.jpg Mrmen old mrbump factfile 2.jpg Mrmen old mrbump factfile 3.jpg Relationships *Mr. Clumsy - The difference between the two is that Bump has things happen to him by accident and Clumsy just has terrible motorique *Mr. Strong - Design Bump is round to oval shaped mid blue and designed after his accidents-having trait with his iconic accessory being the bandages around his head and midriff. While having had a grand variety of voice acting interpretations, it is interesting to note that his song "Bump, Crash, Smash, Tickle"^ uses a similar use of voice for him as the UKdub of the Mr. Men Show. Gallery Mrmen old mrbump factfile.jpg|Screenshot MrMen.com 2013 John Bond Mr Bump.png|Ohh Deer x Mr Men and Little Miss by John Bond Fisher-Price MMS plush 10cm 2008 Bump.jpg|Mr. Men Show Fisher-Price plush Line Sticker 20.png|LINE Stickers Line Sticker 31.png Line Sticker 33.png Line Sticker 40.png Notes and citations :References :Notes Category:Characters Category:Mr. Men